1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock core assembly, and more particularly to a lock core assembly that has a suspended structure to provide a preferred burglarproofing effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lock core assembly has a lock shell, a lock core and multiple pin assemblies. The lock core is mounted rotatably in the lock shell and has a keyhole and an interface. The interface is defined between the lock core and lock shell. The pin assemblies are respectively mounted through the lock shell and in the lock core and each pin assembly has a lower pin, an upper pin and a spring. The lower pins are mounted slidably in the lock core and have various lengths and a top. The upper pins have a bottom, are mounted slidably in the lock shell and the bottoms of the upper pins abut the tops of the lower pins. The springs are mounted between the upper pins and the lock shell to press the upper pins against the lower pins.
Therefore, the upper pin of each pin assembly is disposed at the interface between the lock core and lock shell. To open the lock, a key having multiple corresponding ridges of various lengths is inserted into the keyhole. The multiple ridges correspond in length to the lower pin assemblies and push the lower pin assemblies against the springs causing the bottoms of the upper pins and tops of the lower pins to align with the interface between the lock shell and lock core and allow the lock core to rotate relative to the lock shell.
However, a burglar may try to use a lock pick to vibrate or knock the lock core assembly thereby forming a gap between the upper and lower pins of the pill assemblies. When the gap between the upper and lower pins of the pin assemblies are aligned with the interface between the lock shell and the lock core, the burglar can turn the lock core relative to the lock shell to unlock the lock core assembly. Therefore, the conventional lock core assembly requires improved burglarproofing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lock core assembly with a suspended structure to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.